Irrigation systems, such as wheel move or pivot crop sprinkler systems often include multiple water spray nozzles to apply water to a crop. Dirt, mineral deposits, such as lime or calcium, scale, rust, and other detritus (collectively “deposits”) frequently collect within a sprinkler system, causing spray nozzles to clog. Prior filter systems attempted to prevent the spray nozzles from clogging, but allowed deposits to lodge within the filter, requiring the flow of water to be shut down for periodic removal and cleaning of the filter. Other prior filter systems permitted cleaning during operation, but often were ineffective at releasing the collected deposits that remained lodged near the filter, causing ineffective cleaning, and/or eventual leakage.